<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets by desmondhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350488">Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmondhearts/pseuds/desmondhearts'>desmondhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I guess?) - Freeform, (What else is gonna be tagged here because i have the brain of a painbrush), (not me tho), (someone got their peehole fingered), Blood Kink, Bondage, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmondhearts/pseuds/desmondhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukai and Dodai get into a heated argument, but Dodai has something on his mind, a type of revenge...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dodai/Fukai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im not very proud of this as i wrote this several weeks ago and kept it in my drafts on a separate fanfiction website. </p><p>BUT, there needs to be more content of these two, who's gonna make it? me. or anyone else. i know yall are out there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want...” </p><p>Dodai walked into the other male's room, he had a serious almost angered expression, the two of them had gotten into an argument several hours ago, and nothing had really cooled down between the two of them. Dodai had a red rope in one hand and a kunai in the other hand, what was he about to do? </p><p>It was dark in Blue B's room with only a lit candle near his bed, and the window curtains open to see the outdoors, it was growing dark in the Hidden Cloud and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky above, it was once again a full mood, looks like he wont be sleeping tonight. </p><p>Walking up behind the bi colored haired male, who had turned around to find him holding the things he was hinding. </p><p>"What are you going to do with that?" Speaking in a worried yet calm tone, not even surprised, he deserved it for being so foolish earlier. Dodai's angered facial expressions had not faded away even one bit. </p><p>"Im gonna punish you for what you said about me earlier, you'll regret every last word, you hear that?" Dodai said loudly, walking towards the taller male, who had backed up with each step Dodai took. </p><p>Blue B knew what he was about to do, but, he didn't even move out of his way when Dodai took his rope and tied it tightly around his neck, a few grunts and and even moans escaped the sub's lips, being shoved on the bed and his hands tied to his bed frame where he won't escape. </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Blue B asked Dodai, who now had a evil smirk, his eyes filled with lust as he looked down at his victim, who had an emotionless stare right into his dark eyes, he didn't seem to even care about whats going on. </p><p>"Why are you asking so many questions?" Dodai responded in a mocking tone and spat on his face, making Blue B flench in disgust, almost about to cry, he hated spit with every fiber in his body, and now, his day was ruined.</p><p>Dodai ripped off Blue B's shirt, to reveal his bandaged chest, Dodai didn't risk it, not wanting his chest ripped out of him by accidentally starting a rampage, he did have the 8 tails sealed inside of him after all.</p><p>Pulling out his kunai and placing the sharp end on his painted cheek, blood had dripped down from it, staining the painted diamond shape, messing up his makeup in the process. He didn't want to outright admit his masochism kink to Dodai, it came with his depression for some odd reason.</p><p>"Look at you, you fucking whore, you like this, don't you?" Wiping away the blood stained cheek and off his makeup, looking into his eyes, later smashing his lips onto his, traveling his tongue down his throat making him gag, the red rope was still tied on his neck but not as tightly anymore. Dodai pulled himself back and looked down at him once again. </p><p>"You'll gag on something much bigger soon.." Pulling down his pants to reveal himself, hard as a rock. "Or better yet, now.." Now comes off was his underwear. </p><p>Blue B turned his head, he didn't like this not one bit, oral was not something he liked doing, being so vulnerable in this state had made him slightly pissed off, but he didn't want to be spat on again or things to go worse. "Whatever you do, i'm not apologizing for anything I said earlier...." A smirk appeared on Blue B's face. "Go ahead and do it, you won't." </p><p>Dodai liked this attitude from him, it turned him on even more, shoving his member down the other's throat with no time wasted, moving back and forth, basically fucking his throat like it was just some ordinary hole, </p><p>Saliva was all over Blue B's face, his tears rolled down his face and basically trying to find a way to get some air, it felt like he was gonna die, Dodai pulled his member out of his mouth, coughing up his semen and spilling everything onto his chest, Dodai chuckles to himself. "What a slut you are, you took up my whole cock without ease, you're just like any other slut here in the Hidden Cloud, aren't you?" </p><p>Those words actually hurt, but yet it felt so good, he liked being treated like trash, only a little, yet was afraid of it at the same time, Blue B's clothed legs had raised in the air and spread. "Go ahead, do whatever you want.." </p><p>Pulling down his pants and later his underwear, Dodai took no time to prepare has his cock was already lubed up thanks to Blue B's throat, shoving himself into his tight asshole, making the bottom cry in pain, as if he had gotten stabbed, but Dodai cared none, he kept ramming himself into him hard as he could. </p><p>Blue B couldn't speak, he was too focused on the dick that was inside of his ass, ramming hard and fast, he felt like he could cum in any second, no wait, too quick to even do that, it felt so painful, yet so good. </p><p>Dodai made no sound other than a grunt, Blue B on the other hand, he was a moaning and crying mess all around, telling him to go slower, the cream substance from his ass leaked like a broken faucet, Dodai shoved a finger into his peehole, the blood leaked out from his shark nails causing him to cry out louder, thankfully no one could hear his screams to come save him. </p><p>"P-Please! S-Stop!" Blue B cried out in pain as the pleasure turned into a wave of pain, Dodai reached down to him and kissed him on the lips, shoving a finger down his hole even further, now finger fucking his cock like any normal pussy. </p><p>"Are you sorry? Once you apologize, we can stop, love." </p><p>"I-I'm sorry! I... I shouldn't have said that..." </p><p>A simple apology made Dodai pull both his finger and his cock away, later releasing his fluid all over Blue B's stomach and chest. </p><p>Untying him from the bed frame and removing the rope from his neck, which now had a red mark across his neck, Dodai had cleaned everything from around his area. </p><p>After leaving the room, the  only thing left was the smell of... ass... not the smelly kind tho. (y'all can tell I'm trying to be funny, this isn't funny, this is sad, cry.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>